Letters of Love
by Biologynerd
Summary: This is the letter exchange between Hieronymous and MC.
1. Maya 6 May

So, I know I'm currently working on two other stories but this suddenly appeared in my brain and demanded to be written down so here it is. I intent continue through their intire vacation. This is not my main focus and will therefore probably not get updated too often we'll see. These letters were supposed to be written perfectly so any flaws in grammer and spelling are mine and not the character's. See any mistakes feel free to PM me. Chose 2014 since it seems to fit date-wise.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _May 6, 2014_

 _Dear Hieronymous,_

 _Are you enjoying your first week of summer vacation? I hope summer classes aren't taking up too much of your time, and you still have time to relax. Anything in particular you hope to do before school begins again?_

 _I have finally had a chance to look through my yearbook and felt some surprise as I looked at the school's prediction for my future. Apparently, I was voted most likely to run wild. I can't say if this is because of our marriage or because I mastered all of the spells in green magic taught to the freshmen, but I can't say I mind though. The thought does give me some excitement, but since I know that doing so would most likely give you a heart attack, I'll postpone it until I have graduated. I also thought you might like to look through a copy of the yearbook yourself. There seems to be some rather interesting pictures with quite imaginative descriptions, that you might like to know of. If I remember correctly, Potsdam looks through the yearbook before it gets printed. I'll admit to being a bit embarrassed, but I prefer this by far to the initial reaction to our marriage._

 _For now, I'm working at an ice cream shop in town, owned by a friend of the family, to earn a little extra money. I have a few things I'd like to buy. I suppose there really is no rest for the wicked. Don't worry, I do find time to study too._

 _Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Yours,_

 _Maya_


	2. Hieronymous 15 May

His reply. It's kind of funny to jump between the two because they think so differently but they both seem to relax when communicating in writing. If it is not clear, he is making a joke when referring to the time with the letter.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

May 15, 2014

Dear Maya,

My summer vacation is not as bad as could be expected. There are not too many students needing of summer classes this year and so, my workload is light. Though I find it hard to understand, why I must waste my time on them, as they seem to have no interest in learning magic.

I have found some time to read a book, I just received from another library named "Angels and Demons" by Dan Brown. It is quite interesting, and I shall soon see myself in need of something else to occupy my time. As to something I wish to do before the fall, I can think of nothing in particular. I might like to do some further research into the fragmentary great-appendage arthropod fossils from lower Cambrian shales.

I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing and am glad to know I will not need to worry about, what you should get yourself into doing your vacation. I suppose this might be an expression of the restraint you showed earlier in the year.

In regards to the pictures in the yearbook, I have spoken with Petunia. Of cause she found it quite delightful and came up with some excuse of not wanting inhibit the artistic talents of her students. As we both know, the real reason is most likely, that she wants to meddle in other people's business. I am also positive that she delights in seeing me uncomfortable. Nonetheless I agree with you, that I prefer this view as to how the student body reacted in the beginning. Though I do not mind them fearing me, I know being feared by your peers caused you quite some distress. Hopefully this will not have too large an effect on the discipline in the academy.

Though a job is a good way to keep oneself in shape overworking can cause much damage. I hope you remember to rest. I do not doubt that you will keep up with your studies. And if you don't mind my asking, what are these things you wish to buy?

I look forward to your reply.

Yours,

Hieronymous


	3. Maya 21 May

Written very few letters myself but from what I'm learning, the more letters are exchanged, the longer the letter. I'm getting worried about how long they are going to get. Hopefully not to long since this was supposed to be a small project. I mean, how much can they need to say to each other? This is going to be a true case of, where the characters control everything and the author has no say in anything. Well, hope you enjoy. Feel free to to tell me of any mistakes and letting me know if this "story" is any good.

* * *

May 21, 2014

Dear Hieronymous,

I'm glad to know that you will be able to at least relax somewhat these next few is rather surprising that some would be at the edge of failing since they did choose magic. I'm curious about how summer classes work. In ordinary classes it is mostly self study, but I'm guessing it's more controlled in these.

I read "Angels and Demons" in school before I began at Iris. I found it pretty heavy, but maybe I should give it another try now that I'm older. As for something else to do when you are finished, I can tell you that the book is part of a series. The next one is called "The Da Vinci Code". I've heard a lot of good about it. I'm a little surprised that you would enjoy this kind of books. Every time you have mentioned a book to me, is has had some long difficult to pronounce name and been nonfiction.

Though I know it must come to you as quite a surprise, I do not always jump head first into trouble. My life was actually pretty much trouble free until I came to Iris. I suppose I had something to catch up on.

Yes, It does seem that Potsdam likes seeing you uncomfortable though I don't think it's only you. With the way things work at school there are always freshmen, who are running around confused and unsure. I really think the school could benefit by having a more organised way of educating all the new students, on all the new things they are experiencing. I'm glad to know you don't mind the pictures too much. If you forget the descriptions, the photos themselves are actually rather good. As to the discipline I doubt much will change. You'll still be known for giving demerits left and right which should stop anyone from trying anything. Except Donald of cause.

Don't worry. I am remembering to rest plenty. It is summer vacation after all. I need to be well rested, when classes begin again or I'm sure the school's grumpy teacher will be giving me enough demerits to risk, my being able to be treasurer again. About the things I wanted to buy, I was thinking of getting some books to read at school. The library is decent, but I'm beginning to have trouble finding any interesting fiction to read. I've also considering practising the Piano again. For that I will need a book on piano playing plus some sheet music. I could use something else but magic to occupy my time, and Donald told me that there is a music room in the school with a Piano. I was also thinking of buying a few girly things like makeup and such.

I'm looking forward to hearing from you.

Yours,

Maya


	4. Hieronymous 30 May

Another letter! Sadly I won't have time to write much the next couple of days. If any of you have played Hieronymous' path recently I'm sure you can guess what my favourite part is in this one. Been working on learning the English comma rules but they are freaking impossible!

Crystalyna du Starrvan, thank you for your review. Working slowly to build their relationship.

Once again, feel free to tell me of any mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

May 30, 2014

Dear Maya,

One can only wonder what goes through the minds of these stragglers. As you guessed, summer classes are less free than the usual classes. Here, there is no self study but all goes through the same spells, so that the professors can better help them learn what they need to know. They are also less free to choose their own classes since it is decided beforehand which classes will be taught each day, and they are all obligatory. This is another reason that there is less work for the professors doing the summer.

I am not surprised that you found it hard to read at the time but as you said, you are older now and might enjoy it more. Thank you. I have already inquired about it at the library, and the book should be on the way to Iris Academy now. And even the strongest mind need relief on occasion. I find it stress relieving to sometimes read something less factual.

I hope your troubles are not a tendency that shall continue. I would like a more peaceful school year this year, if it is possible. But then, you have showed to not be entirely troublesome.

I have had the same thought on numerous occasions and have even spoken to Petunia about the issue. As you might have guessed, she was somewhat against the idea, worrying that it would inhibit the students. She finds it very important that the students be allowed to make their own mistakes, and move through their struggles through trial and error. I can't say I agree with her point of view and so, anyone that would walk too far off the beaten path are quickly scarred back on it by myself. Regarding the pictures, I suppose you are right that they are not themselves too bad, though I see no reason they should feature in the school yearbook. And yes, I too believe my reputation shall still stand in the year to come. Mr. Danson did spend less time with me in detention at the end of the year. One can only hope it is a tendency that will continue.

Yes, I have heard he is quite a strict and temperamental professor. So you intend to run for class treasurer again this year? I suppose, I should not be surprised that everything that happened last year has not yet scared you away, though the position is closely linked with all of your problems last year. I can understand the need to study something different from magic. It can have a rather negative effect on the mind if one completely delves himself into the study. It is important to stay connected to the life that surrounds you. Just be careful not to overwork yourself. If you don't mind, I would like to hear you play at some point.

I await your reply with interest.

Yours,

Hieronymous


	5. Maya 5 June

So, finally had time to write again. I am completely busted but here is another letter. I feel like Maya is getting a little more brave in what she writes to Hieronymous. And her writing is beginning to sound a little more mature.

Crystalyna du Starrvan, thank you for the kind words.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

June 5, 2014

Dear Hieronymous,

Sounds like a tedious way to spend your summer. I very much hope you get to do some of the things you were hoping for. Actually I have already borrowed the book in the local library. Just as I remember it is no light read but I find it more interesting this time around. Since you find this series interesting, you might also like Sherlock Holmes. Those I have read and quite enjoyed. A little more manageable, to me at least.

I believe there is a difference between inhibit and throwing someone out in the deep end. But it does fit her way of being. Honestly, I kinda liked it sometimes. Yes, sometimes it was scary and confusing and it would have been nice to get some help, but at the same time there was something empowering by standing on my own feet so completely, for the first time. I mean, we all know that if things get too bad we can go to a professor, but mainly we're left to our own devices and to make our own decisions. It's both freeing and invigorating. I feel like I've grown more in this last year than I did the three before. Of cause, I did get married which does tend to make one feel older. Not that I mind. About Donald, I think his change probably has a lot to do with Ellen and the fact that they are sorta dating. I'm sorry to say that he seems to prefer her company over yours.

Yes, being treasurer has caused some problems last year I don't suspect that you'll be doing any more experiments in the mailroom, and so I should be relatively safe. If you do plan on it I hope you'll warn me in advance so I can get Potsdam beforehand.

You worry too much Hieronymous. I am not completely incapable in taking care of myself. And about the playing, if you really want to I can play for you some time. Just don't expect some grand performance. I'm really rusty and I wasn't that good to begin with. Maybe you can play on your flute with me . Then I'll be less embarrassed.

Something kinda happened yesterday and I wanted to talk to you about it. Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. Yesterday I met a werewolf. I almost had a heartattack. I was walking around in the woods when suddenly, this huge wolf stood in front of me. Bigger than any wolf I've ever seen. It was dark grey on the nose, white around the mouth and a light grey on the rest of the body. It just stood there, looking at me. I tried casting **Communication** on it in the hopes of making it go away. I checked, and there was no one around. Besides, all they would have seen was me signing at a big wolf. So not a witch, just crazy. What I got back was more than I expected. The wolf introduced itself to me as Casper from the pack Night Howlers. Apparently their territory extends over my home. I had no idea there were werewolves in my area. Before you worry too much, nothing happened. We talked a little and then went on our separate ways. He hadn't met a lot on witches and wizards before so he was as curious as I. I realised I don't know much about any magical creatures yet. It feels like something I should at this point. I'm a little worried about insulting them or something so I was hoping you could tell me something about werewolves, maybe recommend a book? And would you happen to know something about the pack? I'd like to know who I'm dealing with.

I hope you are still doing well.

Yours,

Maya


	6. Hieronymous 11 June

June 11, 2014

Dear Maya,

I must apologize again for my reaction when I read your letter. Some werewolves are less controlled than others and I was worried, since I did not know the pack, and therefore felt the need to immediately cast "Farspeak" in order to ascertain that you were safe. I had not considered that you would still be asleep so early in the morning. I should also apologize for yelling at you the way I did. It was uncalled for. I have since our conversation remedied my ignorance of the pack and I believe I can now answer some of your questions.

As you know werewolves are shifters. Unlike some other shifters, their change is a slow and painful process, though it seems some chemical is released in their brain to make it bearable. This makes a werewolf right after shifting more dangerous. A strong werewolf has three forms. Their human form, the wolf form you saw for yourself and a combat form. Here they are half wolf and half human. In this form they are bigger, have a muzzle with teeth, claws on hands and feet, wolf eyes and have some fur all over the body. I have an illustration for you to see when you return to Iris. They often hold a dominant position in the pack. A weak werewolf will not have a combat form and their human form will have wolfparts. Mr. Arias is one such werewolf. They are as a rule smaller in their wolf form and often submissive. The specifik pack in your area is called Savage River Pack. They are one of the less aggressive packs and should pose you no thread. Should you feel threatened by them at any time contact me immediately. Even with werewolves the Grabiner name holds some weight but you should not count on it. As to how you should behave the standard recommendations are not to stare into their eyes as it will be perceived as a threat and in general to not act aggressive.

As we have already discussed Petunia seems to like leaving her students confused longer than necessary. It is quite a problem in these situation. Luckily in most magical societies your age should give you some protection since is is know that you are not a full witch yet and therefore are more easily forgiven for any mishaps.

I am glad to know that you enjoy the book. Age does tend to change once point of view. I will consider reading Sherlock Holmes. Some parts of it should at least prove interesting from what I know if the series.

That you should enjoy the way of teaching in Iris I cannot say surprises me. You do seem to have thrived over the last year. I have seen the same in some other students. Then there are those who would benefit from a more controlled regimen. As to your personal growth I cannot speak for that other than that I know you now to be a mature young woman with a good head on your shoulders though reckless at times. If the marriage has had any effect on the issue i cannot say but you have handled it better than was to be expected.

I can assure you that I will take every precaution should I be in need of doing any other experimenting. I have no wish to have two wives. As to the playing I will make no promises. I have not played in years and I am afraid I remember very little of it.

If you have any further questions regarding, please do not hesitate to ask.

Yours,

Hieronymous


End file.
